finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance (Final Fantasy VI)
Dance is Mog's special ability in Final Fantasy VI. The Dance command resembles the Final Fantasy V Gaia battle command with characteristics in common with the Dance commands from the same title. Each dance has a 1 in 16 chance of summoning an animal that resembles the Final Fantasy V Ranger's Animals command. Mechanics When Mog selects a Dance, he will randomly perform one of four abilities. The odds that he will perform a certain ability are not equal. When Mog dances control over him is lost for the remainder of the battle or until Mog dies. If the dance is of a terrain different from the terrain the party is fighting on, the terrain will change to that of the dance. If Mog is not on the original terrain for the chosen dance, there is a 50% chance Mog will "stumble" on his first attempt in a battle. Mog learns new dances by fighting in different areas. If Mog ends a battle that currently has a background he does not know the associated dance of he will learn it. Mog will not learn a dance if the unknown background changes due to performing a known danced during the battle. For example, successfully dancing the Earth Blues in a desert will change the desert to a mountain. This means both that, if Mog is killed and revives, dancing the Earth Blues a second time will ensure success, but because the terrain has changed from desert to mountains, Mog will not learn Desert Lullaby. Gogo may also use the Dance command, but cannot learn new dances. Gogo only knows the current dances Mog knows. The chances of using a particular ability from a Dance varies. Below is a chart of the Dances, abilities, and chances of using said ability. Dances Abilities are listed in their order of frequency. Abilities Each dance has four effects: three typical for that dance and home terrain, the fourth one (that appears 2 in 16 times) mutated from a different dance set. All Dance abilities are considered magical. Battle Background Each background is assigned to a specific Dance, Mog learns a specific Dance when he fights on that particular background. Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Forest Nocturne - Forest Healing.png|Forest Healing. PFF Forest Nocturne - Leaf Swirl.png|Leaf Swirl. PFF Forest Nocturne - Will o' the Wisp.png|Will o' the Wisp. PFF Forest Nocturne - Wombat.png|Wombat. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB El Nino - Mog SSR.png|El Nino (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Mog SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Plasma - Mog SSR.png|Plasma (SSR). FFAB Snowball - Mog SSR.png|Snowball (SSR). FFAB El Nino - Mog SSR+.png|El Nino (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Mog SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Plasma - Mog SSR+.png|Plasma (SSR+). FFAB Snowball - Mog SSR+.png|Snowball (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB El Nino - Mog Legend SSR.png|El Nino (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Mog Legend SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Plasma - Mog Legend SSR.png|Plasma (SSR). FFAB Sandstorm - Mog Legend SSR.png|Sandstorm (SSR). FFAB Snowball - Mog Legend SSR.png|Snowball (SSR). FFAB El Nino - Mog Legend SSR+.png|El Nino (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Mog Legend SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Plasma - Mog Legend SSR+.png|Plasma (SSR+). FFAB Sandstorm - Mog Legend SSR+.png|Sandstorm (SSR+). FFAB Snowball - Mog Legend SSR+.png|Snowball (SSR+). FFAB Wind Slash - Mog Legend UR+.png|Wind Slash (UR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Mog Legend GR.png|Leaf Swirl (GR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Forest Nocturne.png|Forest Nocturne. FFRK Leaf Swirl.png|Leaf Swirl. FFRK Sunbath.png|Sunbath. FFRK Wind Rhapsody.png|Wind Rhapsody. Gallery FFVI Dance Status.png|Mog begins a dance. FFVI Dance Wind Slash.png|Wind Slash. FFVI Dance Cave In.png|Cave In. FFVI Dance Snare.png|Snare. FFVI Dance Plasma.png|Plasma. FF6 Cockatrice.png|Cockatrice's sprite. FFVI Meerkat Sprite.png|Meerkat's sprite. FFVI Wombat Sprite.png|Wombat's sprite. FFVI Forest Healing's Nightingale Sprite.png|Nightingale's sprite. FFVI Boar Brigade Sprite.png|Boar Brigade' sprite. FFVI Tapir Sprite.png|Tapir's sprite. FFVI Poisonous Frog Sprite.png|Poisonous Frog's sprite. FFVI Raccoon Sprite.png|Raccoon's sprite. FFVI Arctic Hare Sprite.png|Arctic Hare's sprite. ru:Танец (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Dance abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Dance abilities Category:Terrain abilities